


Triumf

by soulfull



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hannibal Being Drama Queen, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/pseuds/soulfull
Summary: Zaczęło się od jednej sceny chodzącej mi po głowie od tygodni. Will pomagający  Hannibalowi schodzić po schodach.   Kompletny fluff, świece, Winston i nowa nadzieja.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WAŻNE CZYTAJĄC TO SŁUCHAJCIE FEEL AGAIN ZESPOŁU ONE REPUBLIC. BĘDZIE MIAŁO WIĘCEJ SENSU.  
> https://youtu.be/2tMKO_9SD1Y

Jechałem po Hannibala. Wszystko było przygotowane, kanapa zamieniona na większą, bardziej ozdobną. Stos jak najmiększych i najgrubszych koców leżał nagrzewając się przy kominku. A co najważniejsze między kuchnią i salonem wstawiona była krata. Nie starczy ona na długo, Hanni wprawił się we włamaniach podczas swoich polowań. Mam nadzieję, że potężne kłódki założone na lodówkę i szafki powstrzymają go przed gotowaniem przynajmniej na tydzień.

Kiedy zadzwonili do mnie ze szpitala byłem z Winstonem na wieczornym spacerze i byłem wściekły. Pokłóciliśmy się o coś z Hannibalem, nic w tym dziwnego odkąd przestaliśmy starać się pozabijać na wzajem robiliśmy to prawie cały czas. On będąc sobą musiał wybiec z domu trzaskając drzwiami, wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał, a ja zostałem sam stojąc przed domem powstrzymując się przed rzuceniem się za nim w pościg. Noc była mglista widoczność może na pół metra, Lecter jechał główną drogą do miasta , kiedy w bok jego auta uderzył tir. Przeżył, nie wiem jakim cudem. Kawałki metalu wbiły się w udo do kości, przerwały ścięgna. Uderzenie o drzwi złamało kość ramienną. Poza tym popękane żebra i wstrząs mózgu. Siedziałem już w samochodzie zanim lekarz skończył mi opisywać jego obrażenia, serce waliło mi w piersi.

Dwa miesiące w szpitalu, kilkanaście operacji i w końcu mogłem zabrać go do domu. Nie powiedziałem mu o tym. To była moja gra, patrzenie jak jego spokój i opanowanie znika, jak walą się mury. Przynajmniej na chwilę odsłaniając jego prawdziwą poznaczoną bliznami twarz. Jedyny sposób żeby odkryć ciemną stronę księżyca. Każda rozgrywa mogła się skończyć moją śmiercią, ale zaszczepił we mnie miłość do adrenaliny. 

Uśmiechnąłem się słysząc radosne szczekanie Winstona, idealny psi terapeuta. Wyczuwał wszystkie emocje i uczucia, które Hannibal tak starannie ukrywał przed światem. Zmartwienie, ból, smutek, a najważniejsze potrafił wyczuć kiedy Hanni był w nastroju do brutalnego morderstwa. Nie pozwalał mu wychodzić z domu, rzucał się i gryzł go po nogach. Wszystkie możliwości znalezienia nas przez FBI wyeliminowana przez jednego inteligentnego kundla, Jack by się wściekł.   
Hannibal kochał zwierzęta, uspokajała go ich obecność. Stawał się bardziej dostępny, burzył pierwszy poziom murów. Dlatego wziąłem Winstona ze sobą, Hannibal będzie potrzebował kotwicy. Każdy ruch sprawiał mu ból, zbyt osłabiony żeby chodzić o własnych siłach, a zbyt uparty żeby chociaż na chwilę wyjrzeć zza barykady. Przy psie będzie się wstanie rozluźnić i odpuścić przynajmniej dopóki nie opuścimy szpitala. Potem już o niego zadbam.

Zaparkowałem, założyłem psu kaganiec. Przywitałem się z salową, zdążyłem ją polubić. Była inteligenta i błyskotliwa, wytrzymywała wydziwianie Hanniego i była wiernym partnerem rozmów. Za każdym razem jak od niego wychodziła oczy mu lśniły, a na twarzy pojawiał się uśmiech samouwielbienia. Umysł zawsze był jego największą bronią i skarbem, był w stanie znieść wszystko dopóki nie straci jasności myślenia. Każda okazja żeby go wykorzystać sprawiała mu radość.

Zostawiłem Winstona przed salą, kolejna część niespodzianki. 

Spał. Zdjąłem płaszcz, przysunąłem krzesło bliżej łóżka. Wolałbym nie czuć się tak swobodnie w tym miejscu. Spojrzałem na jego twarz. Cerę miał nienaturalnie bladą, zapadnięte policzki. Odmawiał jedzenia szpitalnych dań, nie tylko dlatego, że były one gwałtem na dobrej kuchni. Jak się okazało ma bardzo delikatny żołądek. Każde danie z za dużą ilością tłuszczu czy nieodpowiednio dobranymi składnikami kończyło się wymiotami i nieprzespaną nocą. Przez to przestałem gotować w domu, jedna próba nakarmienia go wystarczyła.  
"Hej kochanie. Nazywasz się Hannibal Lecter, leżysz w szpitalu i lepiej żebyś się szybko obudził, mam wielką ochotę cię pocałować."  
Nie sądziłem, że ta metoda na niego działa, że w ogóle potrzebna jest jakaś metoda żeby pomóc mu wrócić do rzeczywistości. Zrozumiałem to kiedy znalazłem się przyciśnięty do ściany z odciętym dopływem powietrza.   
Przez lata odizolowywał się od społeczeństwa, nikt nie widział jego słabości. Był odsłonięty tylko podczas snu, musiał pozostać czujny. Stąd worki pod oczami, w nieznanym miejscu, otoczony obcymi ludźmi nie mógł opuścić gardy.

Otworzył oczy, uśmiechnął się.  
"Zamierzasz spełnić swoją obietnicę Williamie?"  
Nachyliłem się, dotknąłem jego warg moimi, zanurzyłem rękę w jego włosach. Nie mógł używać żelu, triumfowałem za każdym razem kiedy luźne kosmyki opadały mu na czoło. Frustrowało go to, kolejny aspekt rzeczywistości nad którym nie mógł zapanować.  
"Miło cię widzieć doktorze Lecter" przyłożyłem dłoń do jego policzka, westchnąłem z ulgą. Gorączka spadła.   
Wtulił twarz w moje palce. Po tylu latach ratowania psich przybłęd przyszło mi żyć z kotem.  
"Przyjechałeś później niż zazwyczaj" uśmiechnąłem się czule całując go w czoło.  
"Musiałem wrócić do domu."  
"Masz biuro piętnaście minut stąd, biorąc pod uwagę wzmożony ruch w godzinach szczytu i to że znajdujemy się w centrum miasta zajęło ci to co najmniej cztery godziny."  
"Które mógłbym spędzić z tobą. Twój narcyzm daje o sobie znać."   
Zagwizdałem, Winston wbiegł do sali, wskoczył na łóżko wściekle merdając ogonem i zaczął lizać Hannibala po twarzy. A raczej zaczął próbować, jak każdy pies w ekscytujące chwili kompletnie nie zwracał uwagi na kaganiec. Nie zdjąłem go, nie zwracałem uwagi na psa. Odchyliłem się na krześle i złożyłem ręce na piersi. Szok, dezorientacja, radość, twarz od której nie odrywałem wzroku skryła się w złocistym futrze. Triumfowałem. Znowu.  
"Kolejna rozgrywka twojej żałosnej gry?" wciąż wtulał twarz w Winstona.  
"Wyprowadzanie cię z równowagi jest interesujące. Mogę skończyć z tobą w łóżku albo nadziany na poroże jelenia. Możesz to uznać za moją prywatną zemstę."

Leżał z głową na mojej piersi, jedna dłoń wciąż kryła się w sierści Winstona. Jedyny sposób, żeby zasnął w obcym miejscu i żeby nie zaatakował każdego kto się zbliży to stworzyć w okół niego mur, zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa. Wytresował mnie na morderce, wiedział że jestem w stanie go obronić i ufał mi. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że on mi zaufa, nigdy nie wierzyłem, że po tym co mi zrobił będę w stanie mu na to pozwolić.  
W drzwiach sali stanął lekarz, pokręcił głową kiedy chciałem obudzić Hannibala. Wsunął się cicho za próg pokazał mi wypis, położył na szafce, wyszedł. Wszystko bez ani jednego słowa.  
Zbliżała się północ, a my wciąż leżeliśmy. Szczelniej otuliłem Hanniego kołdrą czując jak zaczyna drżeć. Czas przestał mieć znacznie.   
Spędzałbym każdą chwilę przy jego łóżku, ale przystosowanie domu do obecnego stanu mojego ukochanego kanibala pochłonęło większość naszych oszczędności. Lecter nie wróci do pracy przez co najmniej rok, praktyki zawsze wiązały się z polowaniami na zbyt irytujących pacjentów. Musiałem pracować, znowu w policji. Przyzwyczaiłem się do skoków adrenaliny do wnikania w umysły morderców, było to łatwiejsze od kiedy stałem się jednym z nich. I w ten sposób mogłem otrzymywać wiadomości od Hannibala w najbardziej bezpośredni sposób. Nie powinno to wydawać się aż tak romantyczne. Zwłaszcza, że wymagało wyszukiwania biednych bezbronnych psychopatów, zmanipulowania ich tak żeby wzięli morderstwa Hanniego na siebie.

Zegar wybił północ westchnąłem z rozczarowaniem. Odgarnąłem włosy z czoła Hannibala.  
"Skarbie wciąż leżysz w szpitalu, wciąż jestem z tobą i czas wstawać."  
Parsknąłem cicho, kiedy Hanni mamrocząc coś ukrył twarz w mojej koszuli.   
"Kocie wstawaj, muszę zabrać cię do domu"  
Podniósł głowę, spojrzał na mnie mrugając oczami, przekrzywił głowę. Wyglądał jak mały kociak, który został zdjęty z nagrzanego pieca i nie do końca wie co się wokół niego dzieje. Pocałowałem go, uśmiech nie schodził mi z warg. Znaleźć szczęście u boku człowieka, który zniszczył całe moje dotychczasowe życie zostawiając płonące gruzy, wspaniała ironia losu.  
"Nie patrz się tak na mnie. Pomogę ci się przebrać, przyprowadzę wózek i zabieram cię stąd."  
"Nie usiądę na żadnym wózku Will."  
"Nie dasz rady przejść dwóch kroków o własnych siłach Lecter i dobrze o tym wiesz. Jedziesz do domu tylko dlatego, że bycie tutaj cię wykańcza i jeżeli schudniesz jeszcze bardziej nie będą cię w stanie odratować. Musiałem dać im dowód na to, że będę w stanie cię podnieść."  
"Williamie..."  
"Przestań! Nikt cie nie zobaczy, pacjenci od dawna śpią" pogładziłem go kciukiem po policzku, po czym wstałem i wyciągnąłem z torby ubrania na zmianę. Przeciągnąłem ręką po materiale swetra. Kolor już dawno stracił intensywność, tkanina stała się cienka zbyt często ją prano. Rozciągnięty od ciągłego noszenia, pamiątka dawnych czasów, paniątka tajemnic i zaprzeczeń. Nigdy nie śmiałbym go wyrzucić, Hannibal nosił go w domy odkąd go poznałem. Jego kolczuga, może trwalsza niż wszystkie garnitury. Wpuszczając mnie i Jacka do siebie dał nam wgląd w swoje życie, potrzebował jakiejś osłony.

Pomogłem mu włożyć zranioną rękę do rękawa, zawiesiłem ją na temblaku. Naciągnąłem mu spodnie, ścisnąłem go za stopę słysząc cichy jęk bólu wywołany przez ruch. Nie potrzebowaliśmy słów, przyprowadziłem wózek, podniosłem go z łóżka. Był lekki za lekki.   
Stałem na środku sali przyciskając go do piersi. Byłem wściekły, na świat na siebie. Nie dałem rady go ochronić. Kiedy wyszliśmy na brzeg, trzymając się ręce, szczękając zębami i ociekając wodą obiecałem sobie, że nikt nas więcej nie rozdzieli. O mało do tego nie dopuściłem, wyeliminowałem człowieka który go skrzywdził. Mięso czekało w chłodni na moment w którym Hannibal będzie w stanie ustać na tyle długo, żeby przygotować pełno wartościowy posiłek.   
"Nie miałeś na to wpływu Williamie. Wciąż nie odkryto momentu w którym strzaskane filiżanki znowu stają się całością."  
"Mówi to człowiek który musi kontrolować każdy aspekt swojego życia" pocałowałem go w czubek głowy, posadziłem na wózku, okryłem nogi kocem.

Siedzieliśmy w samochodzie. Winston obśliniał kolana Hannibala, który wlepiał we mnie wzrok raz po raz potrząsając głową, żeby powstrzymać opadanie powiek.  
"Idź spać kocie, nie mam zamiaru nigdzie znikać" podciągnąłem mu koc pod brodę, oparł głowę o zimną szybę.   
"Dobranoc Williamie."  
"Dobranoc doktorze Lecter"  
Zostały nam dwie godziny drogi. Nasz dom leżał na odludziu, zwyczajna drewniana chata nad brzegiem jeziora. Nie wiem czemu Hanni zgodził się w nim zamieszkać. Uwielbiał urządzać wystawne przyjęcia, przychodzić na wszelkie możliwe bankiety. Im bardziej eleganckie i wytworne tym lepiej.   
Kochałem to miejsce, ale trzy godziny drogi do miasta to zdecydowanie za długo. Zwłaszcza teraz. Hanniego czekała długa rehabilitacja, musiałby pokonywać tą trasę co najmniej sześć razy w tygodniu. Tyle czasu bez możliwości ułożenia się w pozycji która nie sprawiałaby bólu przeciążonym mięśniom. Potrząsnąłem głową, na razie mieliśmy tydzień przerwy, trzeba je wykorzystać jak najlepiej. 

"Jesteś Hannibal Lecter i właśnie dowiozłem cię do twojego domu."  
Otworzył oczy, od razu spojrzał się na moją twarz, uśmiechnął się. Wypuściłem Winstona, wziąłem Hana na ręce, zaniosłem go od razu do łazienki. Zostawiłem otwarte drzwi, była ciepła letnia noc, a pies dawno nie miał okazji rozprostować łap. Zasłużył sobie na to.

Posadziłem Hannibala na kiblu, pomogłem mu się rozebrać. Przebiegłem palcami po jego bliznach, zacisnąłem zęby. Poczułem jak przeczesuje palcami moje włosy.  
"Nie uważam żeby to była twoja wina Williamie. Ale ciekaw jestem co zrobiłeś kierowcy, doszły mnie wieści, że zaginął w tajemniczych okolicznościach."  
"Czeka na kolejny kurs gotowania" napełniłem wannę ciepłą wodą.  
"Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zaskakiwać."  
"Zabiłbyś mnie gdybym zaczął cię nudzić."  
Zacisnął rękę na moim przegubie kiedy jego poobijane ciało zetknęło się z wodą. Zamarłem, czekałem aż się rozluźni, wstrzymywałem oddech. Puścił, nie otwierał oczu.

Zmoczyłem mu włosy i zacząłem wmasowywać szampon. Lata praktyki w myciu najwspanialszych stworzeń świata pozwoliły mi stworzyć coś przyjemnego z koszmaru, ciągnięcie za sierść zredukowane do minimum. Uśmiechnąłem się kiedy zaczął przekręcać głowę, zwierzak błagający o pieszczoty.  
"Jesteś kotem."  
"Koty to inteligentne i majestatyczne stworzenia. W starożytnym Egipcie czczono je i uważano za boskie."  
"Są też świetnymi łowcami i narcyzami. Idealnie pasuje, zamknij oczy."  
Wyjąłem go z wanny, spuściłem wodę. Wytarłem go, włożyłem mu przez głowę jedną z moich bluz.  
"Muszę cię zabrać na zakupu, nie wciśniesz się w żaden garnitur z tymi opatrunkami."  
"Mhm" leciał mi przez ręce.  
Zaniosłem go na kanapę, okryłem kocami, pocałowałem w czoło.  
"Nie zasypiaj jeszcze kocie, muszę cię nakarmić."  
"Nie mam apetytu Will."  
"Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to powiedziałeś doctorze Lecter."  
"Każdy ma chwile słabości panie Graham."  
"Wierzę w twoją siłę. Musisz coś zjeść."

Rozpaliłem ogień w kominku, zabrałem Winstona do domu. Natychmiast ułożył się na nogach Hannibala, skąd został zrzucony. Uciekłem do kuchni żeby skryć się przed jego pełnym żalu spojrzeniem. Za co Bóg mnie pokarał miłością do psów.

Szukanie odpowiedniego klucza do kuchni zajęło mi więcej czasu niż oczekiwałem, zwłaszcza że musiałem odpowiadać na docinki Hannibala. Rosół stał na kuchence gotowy do odgrzania. Jechałem po kurczaka dwie godziny, wyhodowany na wolnym wybiegu, karmiony najlepszą karmą bez ani śladu chemii. Hanni powinien być dumny.

Musiałem go karmić łyżka po łyżce, widziałem ile go to kosztuje, ale wciąż nie był w stanie posługiwać się prawą ręką. Śmierć głodowa jest zbyt nudna.  
Wytarłem mu usta rogiem ścierki. Udało mi się wmusić w niego pół miski, biorąc pod uwagę to ile jadł w ostatnim czasie i to że było to przygotowywane przeze mnie bardzo dużo.   
"Dobrze jest chodź na chwilę przejąć prowadzenie. Wiedzieć, że nie kontrolujesz wszystkiego, że to nie jest kolejna z twoich manipulacji."  
"Naprawdę sądzisz, że posunąłbym się tak daleko?"  
"Nie wiem gdzie leży twoja granica. Przez lata manipulowałeś mną, pociągałeś za wszystkie sznurki."  
"Uważasz, że to wszystko jest tylko moją sztuką? Że potrzebuję cię tylko jako swojej marionetki?"  
"Nie wiem Hanni ja..."  
"Will zawsze się liczyłeś, odkąd przekroczyłeś po raz pierwszy przekroczyłeś próg mojego gabinetu. Nigdy nie łączyłem cię z resztą tego jednolitego robactwa, byłeś inny bardziej złożony, ciekawszy. Każda rozmowa z tobą, wgląd w twój umysł był oderwaniem się od nużącej rzeczywistości. Chciałem sprawdzić jak wiele wytrzymasz, chciałem cię poznać. To było błędem. Obudziłeś coś, coś co spało w moim umyśle przez długie lata, od dawna uznałem to za martwe. Pozwoliłem ci zbliżyć ci się do mnie, straciłem czujność. Uczucia to potężna broń Williamie, nikt nie jest wstanie nad nimi zapanować. Dzięki tobie znowu poczułem i to mnie przeraziło. Kocham cię Will rozumiesz to? Pokochałem cię od pierwszego momentu w którym wszedłeś w moje życie" usiadł wyprostowany, patrzył się na mnie spięty jego oczy szukały moich.  
Podszedłem do niego wziąłem go w ramiona. W takich chwilach jak te zawsze przeklinałem swoją niezdolność sklecenia jednego eleganckiego zdania. Pocałowałem go w czubek głowy i wyszeptałem wtulając twarz w miękkie włosy.  
"Ja też cię kocham."

Od tamtych chwil minął miesiąc wszystkie wątpliwości zostały rozwiane. Udało mi się znaleźć fizjoterapeutę, któremu chciało się przyjeżdżać na nasze odludzie i udało mi się za niego zapłacić. Dzięki temu Hanni był wstanie samodzielnie jeść i pokonać odległość z salonu do łazienki i wyjść na werandę, gdzie czekał na niego wyłożony poduszkami fotel na biegunach.  
Wchodziłem po schodach, palcami gładziłem aksamit pudełka. Winstonowi jakim cudem udało się doskoczyć do mojej twarzy i obślinić mnie całego. Odgoniłem go i poszedłem do salonu zabierając ze sobą płaszcz Hannibala.  
Siedział na kanapie pochylony nad książką, niestrzyżone włosy zasłaniały część jego twarzy. Uśmiechnąłem się, wiedziałem że mnie wyczuł ale nie odrywał wzroku od lektury. Podszedłem do niego, pocałowałem. Książka uderzyła o ziemię, zaplótł mi ręce na szyi.  
Podniosłem go wyniosłem na dwór, płaszcz leżał zapomniany na ziemi. Postawiłem go kawałek za werandą, zarzuciłem mu na ramiona moją starą skórzaną kurtkę. Wziąłem go pod ramię i poprowadziłem w kierunku jeziora.

Uciszyłem Hannibala pocałunkiem kiedy chciał o coś zapytać. Nie potrzebowaliśmy słów, już nie.  
Na pomoście stały setki świec, nad nami wschodził księżyc. Hannibal posłał mi delikatny uśmiech kiedy do naszych uszu dobiegła muzyka.  
Feel Again, nasza piosenka od tamtej nocy. Przekonanie Hanniego do muzyki współczesnej było kolejnym z moich triumfów.  
Zaprowadziłem go na koniec pomostu, patrzył mi w oczy, widziałem w nich nadzieję zmieszaną ze strachem i niedowierzaniem. Pocałowałem go w czubek nosa.  
Wyjąłem pudełko, ukląkłem na jedno kolano. Świat się zatrzymał, tylko on i ja, filiżanki zamarły w połowie drogi do ziemi.  
"Wyjdziesz za mnie?"  
Wszystko ruszyło w zdwojonym tempie jakby chcąc nadrobić stracone chwile.  
"Tak."  
Łza rozbiła się o nieoszlifowane deski.  
Triumf.


End file.
